User talk:Teridax122
The Definition of Super Ultras I don't really know how to arrange photos,if you want you can advice me not just tell the mistakes and show tell me how to improve next time.If you think I can't add photos then next time I don't know what to add again.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Can I create a gallery page for Ultraman X?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 12:06, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Powered, could I ask why you edit Taro was the second Ultra share his voice actor with his human host's actor? If you say human form, I sure was Seven. But if human host also voice for Ultra, I think Taro was the first. Anh Lâm Powered, could I upload a short video to my user page? I want to upload it but I don't know way. I sure it reference to Ultraman. Anh Lam X Movie Inbox Is it really necessary to have Borders Country, Language when most of the movies are japanese & Distributing? Also I don't think we need the Starring Border because we add Cast? I'm asking you this because I'm editing my Sandbox. Or do you think it should be like on Rangers & Kamen Rider Wiki, because i'm not sure, Its fine if you say no. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) The Song That Calls the Night My latest BIONICLE creation: http://mocpages.com/moc.php/416767. --Zombiejiger (talk) 12:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Borders How come you erased the colored borders of the Ultraman I put in Ultraman Cosmos (series) Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:56, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Zarab What's up! Hey man, how have you been? I have finally gotten some free time, I finally graduated from High School and am on my 3rd year of college and right now I am enjoying some vacation. I love how this site has progressed since I left, despite the conflicts, and it keeps getting 19-20,000+ visitors per day and has grown beautiful with the veterans and newcomer editors aswell. Also some Ultraman series are on Crunchyroll.com, which really gives a ton of material to write about. I will start watching Ultraman X today, heard good stuff from it despite the Spark Doll gimmick. How have you been man? Question Can we have a page for Silver Kamen (1971) on this wiki? RyanBurns1988 (talk) 10:02, August 5, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/article/16059/2016-set-listing-revealed-by-amazon-de Scroll down... --Zombiejiger (talk) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) None-Human Character Infobox Pestar Ginga S Sub Bemlar or Bemular Ultraman X Theatre Special in eng sub http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/418545. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) 2016 Bionicle Just a suggestion Can you please make these links compatible to this wiki? mirrorman.wikia.com jumborgace.wikia.com ironking.wikia.com fireman.wikia.com RyanBurns1988 (talk) 02:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry, what I meant was that is it possible to make those links access this wiki? P.S. I didn't know "mirrorman.wikia.com" was already taken RyanBurns1988 (talk) 03:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/article/17302/bionicle-2016-set-descriptions http://mocpages.com/moc.php/420827--Zombiejiger (talk) 17:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Unrelated but a little tearjerker Hey Friend.When are you going to college?I feel sad about your leaving but I wish you good luck and best of all for your studies.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Project: successors Beatstar Mistake One week delay Follow the link, then scroll down. BIONICLE 2016! http://brickset.com/article/17535/2016-images-discovered-on-italian-shopping-website --Zombiejiger (talk) 23:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ULTRAMAN Manga Article Thank you very much! *salutes* --Zombiejiger (talk) 11:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) MST3K rules MST3K is awesome! RyanBurns1988 (talk) 03:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/sets/year-2016?query=bionicle --Zombiejiger (talk) 19:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, sorry I didn't know that RyanBurns1988 (talk) 00:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) May I renamed the Flying Raidron article to Raidron? 35Baragon (talk) 12:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) whales whales whales WHALES i like whales RyanBurns1988 (talk) 06:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia Greeza is officially dead Greeza is now Deceased, right? 35Baragon (talk) 22:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ultraman X episode 20 is on YouTube DINOSAURS --RyanBurns1988 (talk) 00:45, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Picked these two up over the last month. Amazing how large sets have changed over 11 years. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Promotional shots Any idea where these promotional shots came from? Nothing is impossible.Just don't screw it up. (talk) 11:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm dearly sorry about that edit I've made and I understand about what you'd said. But somebody put Hideki Goh in Aki Sakata's Family as a Love Interest. That's why I put it there. Wikipedia i'm so sorry about that n thanxto unblocked me..... now what can i do for you? Thank you so much for telling me! Tell me anything else I need to change! Is the Tiga, Mebius, Nexus, Gaia, and Max seen in the Ultraman Ginga movie the ones from their own universes?Fiery bobcat (talk) 00:19, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat Re: What about iconic Kaiju? Hey Teridax. This iconic kaiju thing is for a little idea I have of an all-star kaiju fighting game, and of course Ultraman has to be in it, but since I know nothing about Ultraman I'm asking. Just now I remembered that Baltan exists so he might be a good one, but beside that I still don't know. It's just an idea and I was looking for some help on Ultraman. I could use your input too. Again, the list right now for Ultraman representatives is: Ultraman, Ultraman X (unlockable), Jirass (unlockable), and I would like 2 more--I'm seriously considering Baltan at this point too. Right now there are a whopping 21 Godzilla monsters on a roster of 73 monsters so far, so if you feel Ultraman should have more reps because he's big you could argue for that too. Gamera has 5 reps too, but Gamera is actually a pretty small franchise. So yeah. Thanks for asking Teridax! Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 19:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) The Ultra Beams Page Should Should you have to watch this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAgXajJEBQI 00:11, March 30, 2016 (UTC) about Ultraman Tiga is fighting Metamorga Custom Signitures I have a query. I have been trying to change my signature to something cool. I have the perfect picture, the perfect quote and all that is needed, but I cant seem to find what I'm doing wrong. I have the file name, color changes, "s, 's and <>s in the where they should be so what am I doing wrong? I've consulted the help page and can't see anything wrong that it's detailing. If you could help, it would be much appreciated. Thanks. Ultraman Life (talk) 13:27, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Watch this video, after watching this describe about it Lr.Ragon (talk) 00:07, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Can i add this video at Goldras's page? Lr.Ragon (talk) 07:48, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Teridax122! A user recently nominated the Ultraman Wiki for inclusion in our television footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:25, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem :) I'll make the addition next week! Raylan13 (talk) 15:22, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Video i've add a video at Evolu page, do you agreed? Lr.Ragon (talk) 03:11, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Ultraman & Ultraseven Wikipedia Check this out: Sith me. --Zombiejiger (talk) 18:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Wikipedia Ultraman (character) Completed I were completed to remove all non-sense edit and false edit of Japanfan Lr.Ragon 1.5 (talk) 05:04, May 28, 2016 (UTC) If you found these false edits or non sense edits again, contact me on my talk page and i will fix it or you can fix it with yourself! Lr.Ragon 1.5 (talk) 05:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Prasathraj (talk) 08:31, May 29, 2016 (UTC)i,m so sorry teridax i wish you understand me i,m a new guy let,s be a friend we no need to fight for our right,s ok i make sure give you some updates about ultraman orb im sorry thank you for alerting to me Prasathraj (talk) 13:30, May 29, 2016 (UTC)so teridax how about jaggras juggler page to add that guy,s device the dark ring i upload the photo do you see I saw your message to the other guy, I think he's saying that Jagras Juggler has some sort of item, a "dark ring," and he wants to add it. --Zombiejiger (talk) 20:44, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Prasathraj (talk) 08:00, May 30, 2016 (UTC)well teridax i want you to know that when you are editing grand king page new form during you edit that page you let me know Prasathraj (talk) 05:21, June 2, 2016 (UTC)teridax i want you to go heroshock facbook to find out ultraman orb spin off series Draft 2 Wikipedia Prasathraj (talk) 08:18, June 19, 2016 (UTC)teridax i just want to know about who is the alien cohorts Project: Accepted Zoffy's Wikipedia Page Ultraseven character Wikipedia page Help Ultraseven page UTC Scrappy (talk) 10:52, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Listen, "boss", I just noticed that there were a few pages that you idiots were too "busy" to finish or work on so I thought I fill them in myself, since you were all too "busy" chatting up a storm everyone on this wiki. I gave it my all on those Taro and 80 kaiju and you think my best isn't good enough for you? Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I have had it up to here with your criticism. Find someone else to take of the empty Taro and 80 kaiju pages, becasue I QUIT! Don't get me wrong, I am not quitting this wiki. I am still gonna write for Redman and Ultraman Orb kaiju. New Wikipedia page So hey.....I wanted to say something that I hope you will read...you are just plain amazing, I've been looking at this wikia since 2012 and the whole time I've seen you leading the way, helping everyone out, and just being the all around definition of a great admin, you are the one who inspired me to join this wikia and stay being an Ultraman fan, so I have to say. Thank you for everything you do on this wikia. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 02:31, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 02:31, July 28, 2016 (UTC) You are most certainly welcome. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll delete them, thanks for giving me the heads up, because the pixelated images aren't official, I got them from http://gojilion91.deviantart.com/gallery/58959872/Ultra-Legacy?offset=24, either way, I'll show them off on the Ultra Fan Wikia. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC) How is Storium Spelled? I request that I may create two categories I have in mind, Ultra Galaxy Characters, for well, Characters from the Ultra Galaxy series, and 90s Heroes, an umbrella page for all the Ultras, and Other Heroes that appeared in the early Heisei Era, i.e. The 1990s. -Sincerely, Galaxilord1954 EX Tiga & Zero Question Is Ginga Strium a combination of Ginga and Taro only, or is he a combination of Ginga and the 6 Ultra Brothers? Ginga no Tameni (talk) 14:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Ginga Strium has the powers of the 6 Ultra Brothers, even having the Cosmo Miracle Ray which requires all 6. But the DX Orb Ring confirms that Ginga & Taro is sufficient enough for the form, despite having the Cosmo Miracle Ray as the finisher. The same thing goes if you scan both feet of the Ginga Strium Spark Doll in the DX Victory Lancer. Ginga no Tameni (talk) 16:44, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Tiga https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:Ultraman_Tiga_(character) Muhammad Amir (talk) 10:41, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey ummm..could I possibly make a new category? UGM? For the orginization of the same name? Help me friend, I ask a wrong category in this page, please delete "Hiroshi Nagano" in the final line: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Actors Please, amigo Nguyễn Anh Lâm Arigatou Nguyễn Anh Lâm 05:55, August 28, 2016 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE about Wikizilla We (Wikizilla) are becoming independent from Wikia. http://giantmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:129403 We are still going to be affiliates. But if you find any links to Kaijupedia (godzilla.wikia.com / w:c:godzilla) please replace them with a link to the new site. Kaijupedia is dead now (everything we did there -- the ugly skin, the rename, etc. it was all a ruse to make the site into garbage) Thanks. Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 23:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) You should be able to link like this: |link=http://wikizilla.org (for an image link) :Just to clarify, the Wikizilla on Wikia is still open and active. Some of the admins and community have decided to stay on Wikia and keep it alive. You can choose which wiki you want to list as an affiliate (or you can link both of course). Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:02, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Draft Belial Ginga S Movie Trailer I'll just leave this here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. (P.S. Hikaru won't appear. But the official Ginga suit will.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbFdhiHR87s Ginga no Tameni (talk) 13:51, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I found something on Mebius's article. The Heisei Ultras were captured by Yapool, and Mebius was in Phoenix Brave mode when that happens. Did that happen? If so, can you tell me in what episode/special/movie/etc. did that happen? Thank you in advance. (P.S. I sent a comment on your blog about the Ultra Series Universes. By the way, where does the Photorium Shoot come from?) Ginga no Tameni (talk) 08:35, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Explanation Please meet me in chat. Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 21:15, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I was globally blocked infinitely. I left you a message on the new site, respond to that instead. Don't care that this account is gonna get globally blocked too, since I only made it to make sure you got this message. Hello. Since GingaVictory is affected by the gimmick of Fusion Fight, should I add a "Game-Exclusive" tab on his abilities? (PS How did you do the Gaia signature box? I wanted to create one with Ginga.) Ginga no Tameni (talk) 13:08, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Nexus Maga Basser from Earth? Maga-Basser is from Earth right?35Baragon (talk) 17:31, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Tiga-Dyna Timeline What evidence did you have for changing the Giants of light page to Neo frontier. I'm not really agreeing with your decisions. Tokuface--Tokuface (talk) 06:42, September 26, 2016 (UTC) User Harrassment http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Psycosid02/Came_as_a_Failure UltraGrenburr12678 (talk) 09:08, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Did Ultra Q, Ultra Q The Movie: The Legend of the Stars, and Neo Ultra Q all take place in the Nebula M78 Universe? Fiery bobcat (talk) 23:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat Wikipedia:Ultraman Tiga (character) Muhammad Amir (talk) 04:17, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Powered, I wonder this thing about the Ultra shares your nickname - Ultraman Powered. I wonder if you can answer it: I read from Wikia and even in Internet it just said the reason why Powered has slow fight because the director don't want to use much money for suits but it don't said it was Powered's suits or kaiju's suits. You know it? Please answer me as soon as possible you can Nguyễn Anh Lâm 14:50, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:Kaori Nazuka Powered, could you teach me: how you could take a GIF like that? (you could tell me what program you use?) http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/File:Leo_transformation.gif Nguyễn Anh Lâm Shouldn't be a page for Ultraman(Ultra Flare Timeline)?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC) YOU NEED TO SEE THIS Nexus Should Demonothor get its own page as well since it is a monster?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Powered, please you could come visit Taro's page and edit the line in Trivia "Ultraman Taro very rarely made grunts in battle except when he was injured. However, in some stock footage and in the battles that Taro joins in later apperance, his grunts were reused the grunts he made when he flies away after battles by Saburo Shinoda - his voice actor." since I very like his old grunts so I want to keep this information but my grammars is so bad. Also, please edit any things in the Trivia you think grammars is bad or make difficult for other users to understand. I trust in you, my friend. Anh Lâm . Arigatou, my friend ^.^ I'll try and make it, I should be able to. --Zombiejiger (talk) 21:25, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ANOTHER ULTRA Do you know how to render this images and make them transparent?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:07, October 31, 2016 (UTC) SZ OFFICAL.jpeg Burnmite offical.jpeg HS OFFICAL.jpeg TB OFFICAL.jpeg Shining Zero Ultraman Ginga S.jpg Powered, could you help me delete some words in Kotaro Higashi? Since I delete some words is unidentifed, it said has been corrupted. I delete, it appears more than. T_T Powered, I need your help again: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHHoIQ1SGiA That's my video, could you made it into a gif for Ultraman Leo or Gen Ohtori page? I tried to made it but I can't as I don't own a account to made gif. Lam Gaia Investigation Time A concerned little user Powered, the person suggest Ultra Human Hosts/Forms age is me, not Dyna (Amir), I copied his signature talk but forgot to renamed me T.T Anh Lam Baltan Battler Barel Seven Tiga character page Powered, you know who design for gallery this? If like that then how I can upload anymore? What happened to the galleries?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 05:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Dark Four Heavenly Kings and Darkness Five Reply Ultra Strategy Info Powered, you already seen Reiko Yoshi page, right? Actually you could send a warning to this user created this page? I very angry with his behavior (he created a lot of page but only left few informations, which make me or even some users very headache to know this page mentioned human characters or real life people). I can't left a message to your user page easily (it said I left a spam???). That's why I can't left my signature talk. Lam Powered, this user made again -_- http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Yuriko_Hishimi http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Shinsuke_AchihaI will take care of them. I think he ignores your message -_-Anh Lâm Brick360 16:28, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Ok, since I'm a just a sort of new member (ever since June 7th), the way of how we're supposed to do talk pages is kind of odd to me and because of that I've made a mistake, talking on my talk page instead of SolZen321's page. Can you explain more of the rules in this wiki especially the rules concerning talk pages and thread discussions so I won't get in trouble for something that I wasn't aware that is against the rules. Powered, I noticed a user named CosmoRocks has change Gen Ohtori page to Gen Otori, this made Gen Ohtori's gallery disappears: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Gen_Ohtori?diff=251753&oldid=249356 So I already change it back. I don't know he was confused or otherwise (I think you understand what I want to say). I trust in your decision. Nguyễn Anh Lâm Brick360 15:20, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Hey Teridax, I need ask you something. When I was about to edit the Zetton page, it said "This page has been protected so that only registered users can edit". Am I registered. (I'm pretty sure I am but I'm afraid to edit it." Ultra Super Legend Group Collab My suggest My friend, I was meant to send you this message for a long time but I forgot it, I just remembered now: Powered, could I suggest some short words (simple slang or term) in this Wikia? I suggest: -'Miracle' = Fast (the reason is you well know Dyna's Miracle is one of the fastest type current [Flight Speed: Average: Mach 10; Special: Mach 88 (Light speed = Mach 880,000 is possible] but with me, I believe that Miracle is the Ultra's fastest type). Miracle will opposite with Powered (slow), of course) -'Stock Voices' = A voice is reused (if an Ultra reused his old grunts when his voice actor is busy or something, we will call "stock grunts", I found this words when I watched Ultraman Ginga final episode when Taro restored to his original height with the help of various people's Ginga Light Spark, when he rises to his height, his henshin call "Taro" can be heard by the voice actor Hiroya Ishimaru, but they also reused Kotaro Higashi's henshin voice too (if you heard carefully), I can say that they used Kotaro's voice and Taro's current voice too at the same time. That's why. That's all my idea. How you think, Powered? Nguyễn Anh Lâm My worry Powered, I'm actually worried when Dr. Iwamoto was created in this Wikia (in this history I can't edit for users easliy understand since I don't have chance to watch Ultraman series so I don't know much about him): http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Iwamoto?diff=254849&oldid=254844 You can see this user's style very similar to the user you blocked about one month ago for created a lot of pages but left with unfinished (this made me and other users must edit very annoy). I thought you know what I mean. Anh Lâm Good News My friend, I'm actually tired the user Shin Godzilla. I think he and the anoy user you blocked for created a lot of pages but left unfinished is the same. He just created Ayaka Tanaka , which made SolZen and then me must edit for this page: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ayaka_Tanaka?diff=257692&oldid=257691 You're the one I trust, so I believe in you what's you want to do. Rename I want to rename my account's name.You know way how to do, Powered? Image Planet O-50 and anoy user(s) My friend, I'm start worry about an anoy user and pages again. This time not create a lot of pages but left unfinished but instead, I noticed an anoy user created a page very "Corazon de Melao" like "HJKUTFU" and then left empty yesterday, I reported to SolZen and he blocked him, I think everything is end. However, today another anoy user created a page "Planet O-50" but this page is empty. I can't delete this page so I ask you, Powered: -This page: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_O-50 -This anoy user: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/60.181.144.223 Alien Character from Ultraman 80 Hey I found a thing in the japanese wikipedia and i remeber this from the episode of ultraman 80 but on the wiki it says their is a alien called Hoshi Sawako. She appeared in the 2 part Gimira episode. I know from the episode that she was Chief Ito's girlfriend. Should we make a page about her? (12/26/2016) WBC the Seijin Fan (talk) 03:03, December 27, 2016 (UTC)WBC The Seijin Fan Update About Ahza Another thing, once again about Ultraman 80. In the template their is a thing that says "Maozoking Ahza" its next to King Galtan and I looked at the ultraman 80 episode on crunchyroll and the japan wiki and nothing about Ahza shows up. Can we remove it? WBC the Seijin Fan (talk) 06:18, December 27, 2016 (UTC)WBC The Seijin Fan Well the only problem is that I dont know how to edit templates, I thought only admins could do it. WBC the Seijin Fan (talk) 06:48, December 27, 2016 (UTC)WBC The Seijin Fan wanted to check summut Game Combination Attacks Ultraman Festival 2016 Something for Youtube Channels? Ultraman Festival 2016 Z and the Zetton Army WZ.org Hey Teridax, I have some important news for you. http://wikizilla.org is no longer blacklisted on Wikia! Yay! Mecha-Titanollante (talk) 19:44, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Ultraman Orb Touch The Sun Andro Melos Wikipedia Info on Ultraman Taro Kaiju Hey Teridax, I went on the Japanese wiki (and looked at the episode itself) and I found out that Alien Kisaragi and OniBanba are the same. The wiki says that Onibanba is a form of the alien and (when I watched the episode) Alien Kisaragi has a "OniLady" form where they looks like a goblin. Does that mean the Onibanba page is combined with the Kisaragi page? WBC the Seijin Fan (talk) 00:58, January 19, 2017 (UTC)WBC The Seijin Fan Jan 18 2017 Ultraman Festival 2004 Uploading rendered photos Nebula M78 Timeline: 1973 Powered, I report Li Hao Low to you: he edited Nebula M78 Timeline in line 1973 (the time Ultraman Taro took place) but he give false informations: all of them refer to Kamen Rider -_- Here proof: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Nebula_M78_Timeline?diff=264471&oldid=264412 Anh Lâm What happended??? What happended to my avatar, my friend? I used my alternative account to view, I still see my avatar normal but I used this account and review, my avatar disappeared???